This invention relates to carriers for facilitating the moving of bed mattresses and box springs, plywood and drywall sheets and other such large and bulky items, and more particularly to a greatly simplified carrying apparatus that employs a minimal structure for economical manufacture and for easy and convenient use by two persons.
Virtually everyone has had at least some experience at one time or another in moving a bed or large sheets of plywood or the like, and as such is familiar with how awkward and inconvenient such an endeavor is, even despite the fact that the load is most often not itself terribly heavy for two persons to otherwise easily manage. As is well known, it is the unwieldiness of the expansive load that makes it so cumbersome, particularly when maneuvering about in confined spaces as is commonly encountered around doorways, halls and rooms of a house for example, where low ceilings, light fixtures and other obstructions severely limit the height with which such mattresses, panels, etc. can be lifted and carried above the floor surface.
Various carriers to assist the moving of bed mattresses and box springs have been provided heretofore, but have entailed rather complex arrangements that require an unnecessarily high level of manufacture and related cost and involve rather time-consuming and detailed installation onto their load prior to their use. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,250; 4,431,226; 4,521,045; 4,553,780 and 4,953,904. There is therefore a need in the marketplace for a simple to manufacture and simple and convenient to use carrier arrangement for beds, sheet material and the like.